Luigi's mansion limited edition
When I was younger, Luigi's Mansion was one of my favorite Nintendo Games. But when I was moving into my new home we held a yard sale and I sold it to a young boy who was a fan of Mario. I hasn't played it in ages so I decided to go onto the internet and look for a copy of the game. I went on eBay and found a Limited Edition version of the game. I never even knew there was a Limited Edition of the game. The page said it was in good condition and all the other games were deleted for the new player. It was just £10 and I guessed it was a cheap offer I decided to buy it add in my details etc. After I bought it I looked up on Google "Luigi's Mansion Limited Edition" I looked for ages and I saw nothing about a limited edition. I shrugged it off just guessing he put it there for more people to be interested. A few days later my package arrived and I was so excited. I tore open the box and piked the game up and examined it. The Cover was the same as the normal one. I then immediately thought the "Limited Edition" was fake. I took out the disc and put it in my old Gamecube. (I kept it for nostalgia's sake) The Nintendo logo popped up but the red seemed to glitch out then the menu screen loaded up but I suddenly noticed something was not quite right. The background was flickering from the normal mansion background to black. I clicked on the "start" button. The options took longer to load up then usual. I made a new file and checked the options but then routed me back to the new file screen. It was then the first cutscene with Luigi walking through the woods to the mansion. When the lightning struck it was load and more violent. I was a bit confused at why the game was acting like this. The mansion seemed normal until i noticed one of the window lights was flickering and rolled my eyes at how this game confused me. Yet the map he held wasn't there and the crows that looked at him were red and gave an evil glance at the screen. Like it was directed at me. When Luigi walked through the door his head seem to glitch and he walked into the foyer and stayed there. The cutscene finished and then I was allowed to play. Another confused me even more. Luigi had no light. His legs started to make weird shapes and his eyes were blank. I walked up the stairs and noticed the door was open. A scream filled up the room and terrified me. The ghost was gliding fast to Luigi and blood dripped down his eyes. It took Luigi and smashed his head against the floor. Of course E. Gadd came in saved Luigi and that stuff. But then he talked to me. He didn't say anything apart from. "Why..." He then took me to his base and then quickly flicked back to the foyer of the mansion. I didn't even learn how to use it and the boo radar was already installed when I noticed the boo counter was wrong. I had "50/51". All the doors of the mansion was open and it was all lit up compared to the start. I paused the game annoyed at what was going on. I opened up the game box, took out the manual and saw it was blank with a note saying "Call me if it's wrong *********" (the * was were his number was) But then I looked again and in small writing it said "why?" I took my phone and called him up. I was then directed to his answer phone which said "Why..." I then shouted down the phone complaining that my game was broken or hacked or something of the sort. I slammed the phone down and then angrily went back to the game. I then talked to toad whose speech was also blank but after i talked to him he started to float and glitch in the air and even more screams filled my ears. The game turned dark and went back to the Nintendo logo which was reversed. Luigi was then taken to the King Boo Boss Battle area yet no-one was there. Mario then appeared yet he was transparent and it looked like he was crying but the tears then turned to blood. (By now I was really freaked out at the game yet curiosity let me on.) Mario said to Luigi. "Why...Couldn't...you...save..me...Why..." Mario then looked up and his eyes froze on the screen and more screaming and shouting. I couldn't do anything. I felt terrified my own childhood turned to ash. I took the disk out even though the eyes were still there. I ran into the road and threw it down the drain. It took me ages to recover from what happened. I still have nightmares. Category:Mario Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Cliche Madness Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Stupid is as the main character does